


Teach me how to be loved

by iriswritessometimes



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Loving Sex, M/M, Pet Names, Sappy, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hanbros to lovers, hand holding, this fic is meant to make you feel warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswritessometimes/pseuds/iriswritessometimes
Summary: On a stormy evening, Bill turns up at Mike’s door and asks for some advice. Eventually, Bill receives much more than that.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Teach me how to be loved

**Author's Note:**

> uhh basically this is one big ass comfort fic?? if that’s even a fuckin thing i guess it is now lmaoo
> 
> but ya i love my boys. i needed more soft hanbrough content :,) this fic is my baby treat it nicely okay ;;
> 
> i really hope i did them justice. they might be a bit ooc but at least bill’s personality trait in this isn’t the fact that he stutters (which, hot take: coining bill as The One Who Stutters is annoying as hell)
> 
> anyways, enough of me ranting, please enjoy!

It's a stormy evening in Derry. Mike is tucked away in his attic free of company. As it's thundering outside, he's writing in his journal and rereading some old archive files under some blankets.

Then, he hears soft doorbell ring at his front door. He sets his materials down and gets up to open the door. To his surprise, it's not a package, it's Bill. After the incident with It, most of the losers have stopped contacting each other. Not out of any sort of rudeness, but they've gone their separate ways. On the other side of the spectrum, the ever growing gap has only made Bill and Mike grow closer. Mike is getting used to having Bill come over to relax up in his attic to try and get away from the world for a little while. He just didn't expect him to visit during the rain. Actually, Bill is quite soaked, but he's got a half grin on his face like he always does.

"Hey Big Bill. How're you doing? Come on in." Mike says as he pulls Bill into a tight hug.

"Ahh, no I don't want to impose—" Bill starts to say.

"You're never imposing on me," Mike interrupts. "Did you walk here?"

"Well yeah, but it's not a big deal."

"Without an umbrella?"

"Err. Yes?" Bill shrugs and toes off his wet shoes and socks.

"Get in here. I'll get you a towel and a cup of tea. It's coming down too hard to go back now anyway."

"Ah, damn. What the hell. I was just gonna say hi, but screw it. I figure I'll wait this one out."

"You came all the way here to say hi to me?"

Bill looks off to the side.

"Is that weird?"

Mike blinks.

"Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that. I'm happy you're here, I just didn't expect you'd do that for me. Especially while it's raining."

"Well I was kind of in the area, but also I just wanted to be around someone else because it's raining so…"

Mike thinks for a second, and then remembers. He pulls Bill in and directs him upstairs.

"You can just sit on my bed. Get comfy, I'll be back in a minute."

Bill smiles at him and nods.

Mike goes back downstairs to his kitchen to put on a kettle. He thinks about Georgie and sighs. He realizes it's a distant memory for Bill now, but the loss of a loved one never really gets any less painful. He knows he can only do so much, so he puts in a healthy amount of milk and no sugar into Bill's tea just the way he likes it.

He grabs a towel and pads upstairs to find Bill's eyes glazed over with melancholy and nostalgia gazing out the window. He's not sad. He's just reminiscing.

"Hey big guy, here's something that'll warm you up. I got you a towel too."

"Thanks."

There's a beat of silence as Bill is now holding the mug with the small towel draped around his neck.

"Um, Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I...borrow some of your clothes? Sorry, I know it's a bit much but I don't wanna soak your bed any more than I already have.”

Mike laughs.

"You know, you're a lot smarter than you look. I completely blanked on that. Here, hand me your clothes. I'll put them in the washer."

Bill stands up and hesitates. Mike raises an eyebrow at him.

"Um, can you…?"

Mike feels his face get hot. He brushes past Bill to get the now sopping blankets and quietly rushes off to put them by his fireplace. Bill has stripped himself of his clothing and put on a spare sweater that Mike had lying around. He knows it's dumb, but it's just in case Mike comes back up before he can find some clothes. Mike comes back up.

"Okay, you can hand me your clothes no—"

He cuts himself off seeing Bill in his clothes.

"S-Sorry, um, I couldn't find anything else to wear…"

He tugs on the sweater self consciously. Mike is reasonably bigger than Bill, so the sweater almost functions as a tunic. Mike is short circuiting, but he still finds it in himself to tell Bill that his clothes are in a secret door beside his bed. He goes back downstairs to give Bill some more privacy and also to get more blankets. He feels like he's messing up at every turn now that Bill is here. He remembers how Bill looked in his sweater and feels like he won't last the night.

He goes back up and finds Bill drying his hair in his flannel pajamas. His eyes light up when Mike walks into the room. Mike puts back blankets onto his bed. They sit down together in a comfortable silence. Mike knows that Bill wants to say something, but he's just not sure what. Then, Bill speaks up.

"I...want to be honest with you."

Mike looks into his eyes.

"You can always be honest with me, Bill."

"I didn't come here to just check in with you."

"Well, I could've figured that one out," Mike says with a laugh. "Wanna tell me what's on your mind?"

Bill chews his lip.

"Y-Yes, but it's a bit embarrassing. If I tell you, you have to promise you won't laugh at me."

"You know I wouldn't do that."

"Okay..."

Mike looks into Bill's eyes and sees that they're filled with insecurity and dread. He puts his hand on Bill's shoulder and smiles at him.

"It's okay Bill. You don't have to say anything you don't want to."

"I-I know it's just—!"

He lets out a long sigh and puts his head in his hands. He mumbles something Mike can't hear.

"Sorry, what was that?"

His head jerks up as he shouts, "I'm a virgin!"

Mike just sits there.

"I knew you'd react like this, I shouldn't have even said anything—"

Bill quickly gets up to leave, but Mike grabs his arm and pulls him back down onto his bed. He grips both of his shoulders and looks directly into Bill's eyes. Bill averts his gaze.

"Woah, woah, woah, c'mon Bill, look at me. Hey, I'm not gonna make fun of you, alright?"

"...you're not?"

"Of course not! Why would you even think I would? I just...was surprised. I mean, you are married, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes! That's exactly what the issue is!"

Mike doesn't really know what to say to that.

"W...Why exactly is that an issue?"

"I can't do it with her! I'm too nervous, and we've been married since forever, and I know she'll be patient with me, because she always is, but fuck! I feel like such a terrible husband—" Mike cuts off Bill's rant abruptly by putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Bill. You need to calm down. You're freaking yourself out more than necessary. She loves you and she says she's okay waiting. Where's the issue? You'll work up to it naturally."

"But it's been such a long time coming! And I'm still a wreck!" Bill laments with his head in his hands.

"It's okay Bill. I'm sure she understands." Mike assures him as pats him on the back. 

Bill goes silent as he taps his foot anxiously.

"See Bill? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No, what I really wanted to ask you is if you can help me." He stutters this out. He's trembling on each word.

Mike feels his mind go blank.

"Help you? I would love to, but I don't really know how I could help."

"Y-You're the only one who can help me! I'm sure you've got experience, hell, you've probably been with every woman in this town so—!"

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight. You want me to help you get more comfortable with the idea of having sex with your wife?"

"Yes! Please. Oh god, I need your help."

Mike feels like he's going to regret what he asks next, but he does it anyway.

"How so?"

"T-Teach me."

He swallows, his throat suddenly feeling incredibly dry. 

"What?" He croaks out. 

"Um, like, you know...platonically?"

Mike coughs awkwardly.

"Sorry, I'm not trying to make this weird or anything, I just need some tips we don't have to go the whole way just like—"

"Okay."

Bill stops and looks at him. 

"You'll actually do it?"

"Yeah of course. We're friends aren't we? I don't mind. You can pretend I'm your wife." The lie burns on his tongue. He's really screwed now, isn't he?

Bill grins and chuckles. 

"Aw yeah! Thank you so much! You're the best!"

Mike smiles at him.

"It's nothing." Actually, it's everything.

There's a brief span of stillness in the air. Neither of them wants to make the first move. 

They both start speaking at the same time and forget what they're going to say as they jumble their words over each other. Bill nods at him. 

"Y-You can go first."

"I was going to say that you should take the lead. You want experience right? I can help, but I want you to know what it's going to be like with her. I can't do everything to you."

"Yeah...yeah! You're right. I got this."

Mike puts some pillows and blankets by his window. He props himself up by his elbows while leaning on the stack of comfort he's created. 

"Get on me."

Bill is hesitant, but he straddles him. He sits on him as he waits to be told what to do next. 

"You can kiss me. It's okay. Don't think about me, it's only you and your wife. We can go as slow as you want."

Bill inches toward his face, and presses his lips against Mike's. It feels so tender and small, and yet Mike feels his whole world crash all around him. He's completely and utterly fucked in every sense of the word. He's absolutely smitten. They kiss for a little while as Bill pushes closer and closer to him trying to find his wife in Mike's lips. It's as if Bill has never kissed once in his life. He's got the spirit, but the way his lips move are sloppy and uncalculated. Even though Mike is basically leading their kissing, he's trying his best not to get too into it.

It isn't working.

Bill is the first to pull away. His soft pants lace the quiet air. He looks disjointed, but also like he wants more. Mike feels his heart skip a beat when Bill looks down at his lips. 

"M-Mike...what should I do next?"

"Well, I'd say something like kiss her neck or anywhere else that's sensitive on her."

"Where are you sensitive?"

Mike feels a part of himself die. 

"Um, that's not important, is it…?"

"Well, it would make more sense if you got something out of this too, wouldn't it?"

Mike feels warning bells go off in his head. The direction this is heading is...

"I-I'm fine with being kissed wherever, okay? Just do whatever you think she would like." Mike sputters out as he tries his best to quickly change the subject. 

Bill pouts, which is annoyingly cute, and begins peppering kisses down his neck. Mike laughs as Bill's breath tickles his neck, but then, he sucks a mark onto a little tender spot on Mike. A moan escapes through his lips. Mike feels himself burning up as he forces himself to play up the act of calmness. Bill is unsubtly gaping at him. 

"S-See? You're a natural. Keep going."

Bill isn't convinced.

But even so, he leaves another mark that Mike this time holds back a noise from. Then, he tugs at Mike's sweater. 

"Uh?" Mike says with intelligence.

"Can you take this off? I wanna try something."

"Okay." Why isn't he resisting!? More importantly, what the hell does Bill want to try!?

His self consciousness kicks in as he bares himself to Bill. When he bares himself to Bill, he expects disgust or at least some mediocre response. But instead, Bill expresses the furthest thing from it.

"Damn. I'm jealous."

Mike chuckles and scratches at the back of his neck. 

"Ahh, it's nothing…" His brain is having trouble formulating coherent thoughts, so it's a miracle he actually says something intelligible.

"You bastard with your toned arms and well rounded diet. It's a cruel reminder of the life of an artist. I just drink black coffee hunched over my desk as I develop worse posture and carpal tunnel." Bill bemoans. 

Mike laughs at this.

"It's mostly because when I'm not in the library I keep up with a garden. Now c'mon, don't get distracted." Oh god, when will this end!?

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. It's hard to with you in front of me, so I must be a real dumbass."

Mike knows Bill is joking, but the statement settles over him weirdly. 

Bill begins running his fingers all over Mike's body leaving goosebumps in his wake. He kisses his collarbone, arms, hands, chest, and trails his way down Mike's torso. Mike is ungracefully holding a hand up to his mouth to stop anything unseemly from slipping out. When Bill snaps out of his kissing trance, he notices this and goes to pull down his hand. Mike resists.

"I wanna know if this feels good. Just like I’d wanna know when I’m with her."

"B-But, um—"

"I don't care if it sounds weird, okay? I need to be sure someone can verify that what I do feels good." If this is what finally kills him, it's not a bad way to go.

Mike gulps and nods. He drops his hand. Bill starts completely over and begins kissing at his neck again, but Mike can't help but bite his lip to keep anything from getting out. It doesn't take Bill very long to notice. 

"Mikey, you're holding back. I wanna hear y—"

"Bill." He's at his limit.

Bill cuts himself off.

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever stop and think that maybe me moaning in front of you would be at least mildly embarrassing?"

Bill squints.

“You know I’d do anything for you if I had to, but this is definitely something that I don't have to do. You're not bad at this, but I...it's too embarrassing to moan in front of you."

Bill lets out a sigh and rolls his eyes. 

"Yeah, I get it. I guess. Sorry. Can we keep going?"

Mike kisses him this time. As they are kissing, Mike parts open his lips so that Bill can stick his tongue in. He does, and it's messy, but it feels weirdly intoxicating. 

They're falling into each other like they're not friends.

Then, Bill lets out a high pitched whine. The trance that has settled over both of them breaks. 

They both jump away from each other as if they've been burned. Mike sees that Bill is panting and his eyes are glazed over. Bill sees that Mike has small droplets of sweat dripping down his chest as he looks at Bill with a gaze full of an emotion that Bill cannot place. 

Bill even sees the boner in Mike's jeans. He suddenly feels like he's been lit on fire as he finally realizes what they are actually doing. 

His mind is buzzing with excited anxiety, but Mike assumes the worst at Bill stopping. 

"Hey, Bill. You don’t have to keep going."

"Ah, huh?" His insightful comment makes Mike raise his eyebrow.

"You don't need to share your first time with me. I think you'll be fine with her. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

It takes a second for Bill to process what Mike has said.

"Huh? Ah. Oh, no. That's not what this is. It's just, seeing you like...this. It's a bit, ah, flustering?" Oh, fucking hell. He really can't catch a break with this man.

Mike feels himself reach his boiling point and Bill immediately regrets saying anything. 

"I'm sorry, shit, fuck, now I made it weird—"

"I-It's okay Bill. You don't have to be so nervous. You don't even have to think of this as your first time. Just of it like...a practice run. You're going to be fine."

"Okay. I trust you. I'll uh...take off my shirt too."

Bill struggles to unbutton Mike's flannel with shaking fingers, but Mike puts his hand over Bill's and smiles at him. 

"Let me do it."

Bill nods and lets Mike take it off. He doesn't miss the way Mike is unsubtly eyeing him and inwardly cringes at how little upkeep he's done with his body. He doesn't have a dad bod per say, but his body isn't skinny either. Mike doesn't seem to mind it either way. 

Bill feels his nipples perk up in the draft of the room and covers himself up. 

"Oh, Bill. You didn't have to take it off if you were cold."

With those words, it feels like they're in middle school again. Like that one time, where Mike caught Bill shielding his chest in the cold air of the locker rooms while they were alone. That was one of many awakenings he had with his infatuation with Bill. As Mike looks up at Bill, it seems they've both remembered this. 

"N-No, it's okay. It's just, I don't know what to do next."

"You can pin me down if you want. Also, you don't have to keep asking me things. You can take the initiative. Do what you think is right."

"O-Okay. I'm sorry if this hurts…"

Then Bill "pins" Mike down by pushing down his wrists beside his head. Mike smiles up at him. 

"You're doing good, babe."

Bill yelps. 

"B-Babe?" Oh, fuck, keep your cool. Goddamn, calm down the acting!

"Ah, sorry, was that too much? I thought I'd get into the role more."

"N-No it's fine. I just didn't expect it. You can…keep doing it."

"Okay, babe." Mike winks at him. 

Bill knows that Mike will be the death of him. But, he doesn't even care anymore. Mike is willingly beneath him, and god if he doesn't want to take advantage of that. 

Bill tests something. He grinds down into Mike's bulge. Mike shivers and lets out a shaky gasp at the contact. Bill bites down on his lip to try and stop any noises from coming out, but he ends up whining anyway. He can feel his dick staining the underwear he’s borrowed. He begins taking off his pants, since he's eager to get some actual contact. Based on the way he's looking at his crotch, it seems Mike is too. He throws Mike's pajama pants onto his floor and unbuttons his jeans, which he throws down too. He starts rutting up against Mike, and Mike lets out a series of whimpers at the friction.

But, it's not enough. None of this is. It's all wrong too. They aren't in love. So why is it so— 

Mike bucks up into him which immediately stops any intelligent thoughts he had been trying to make. A dizziness overcomes him as he feels himself get closer to cumming in Mike’s underwear. Mike scrambles to make sense of what he reflexively did. 

"A-Ah, sorry—"

"N-No it's fine—"

They finally pause as the electricity settles over the both of them. Their shirts are off. They're both panting with trembling hands clinging onto each other as if they'll wake up from the dream they're in if they let go. Bill tries to imagine doing this with anyone but Mike and can't. It's finally dawned on Mike that Bill would’ve never agreed to going this far if he loved his wife, but he's still unsure. This is not something friends do. They both flush equally bright red hues as they have their separate revelations. 

"I can't keep going, Bill."

Bill's demeanor drops and Mike instantly regrets the way he worded that. 

"I understand...I've really appreciated your help up until this point, so thank you—"

"No, shit, I mean...god, I can't keep going like _this_."

Bill is visibly surprised by Mike cursing but stays quiet. Then, Mike cups Bill's cheek with a fondness that makes Bill feel as if he's worth more than anything else in the world. 

"Wh-Wha—" Bill squeezes out.

"Bill. I can't have sex with you like this. I need you to know that I'm in love with you.” Mike expresses this with firmness, but there's a slight tremor in his hands. 

Bill goes completely silent. He barely even blinks for the minute he takes to process what Mike has said. 

"A-Are you serious?" Bill croaks out.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't joke about this."

"Does that mean we could've just skipped all these steps and just confessed?"

"W-Wait, Bill, what about your—"

Bill kisses him. It feels different now that they've both confessed. But, it's brief. 

"That was just a lie. Do you really think I'd get back my memories of you and keep being married to a woman? I practically rushed to send in the divorce papers after we all met at the Jade of Orient."

"Bill…" Mike's words trail off. There's so much happening all at once, but he wants to finish what they've started. 

Mike sits himself up.

"Now that I'm not teaching you how to top, can I…"

"Yes. Whatever it is."

Bill gulps.

"You can do anything you want to me, Mikey."

This flips a switch in Mike's head. 

"What, you mean like this?" 

He smashes their lips together, and even as their teeth clack against each other, they don't stop. 

When they pull apart, Bill is panting with lidded eyes. 

"Out of breath so soon? You're getting to be an old man." Mike chuckles.

"Shut up." Bill breathes out.

This time, Bill kisses him. Then, he begins taking off Mike's pants, but before he can, Mike puts a hand over his.

"Bill. I need to know something about you before we keep going."

"Shit, Mikey. I’ll tell you anything."

"Are you really a virgin?"

Bill pouts at him.

"Are you kidding me? I was waiting for you. I didn't even really know it, but throughout all the time I spent without remembering you, it was like there was an invisible force holding me back from doing anything."

"R-Really? I thought...well, never mind. It doesn't really matter either way, I was just curious."

"Okay, now that you know that, can I take off your clothes?"

Mike grins at that. 

"You're awfully bold for a virgin, baby." Mike teases.

"Don't make fun of me when I'm near your dick." Bill grumbles. 

Mike laughs even harder at that. 

"Get up for a sec." Mike says with a soft smile playing on his lips.

"M'kay."

They both take off their pants and underwear. It feels weird, since they've definitely seen each other naked before, but it's never been like this. 

"Why is your dick so…big?" Bill incredulously states.

Out of all the things he thought Bill would say, none of them were that. 

"Uh." Mike articulately states.

"No, I'm serious! I know you're tall, but what the fuck is that? I don't think I can take that up my ass—"

Mike shuts him up with a short kiss.

"Let me take care of you. There's nothing that a lot of lube and preparation can't fix. The more relaxed you are, the easier this will be. I'm not going to hurt you." He assures him with a warm blush staining his cheeks.

"O-Okay. I know that and I trust you."

"Good. Now, you wanna get on my lap again?"

Bill carefully gets back onto his lap, since now he's hyper aware of Mike's dick. When he looks up from making sure he's settled correctly, Mike is looking at him with hearts in his eyes.

"Wh-What? It's rude to stare, you know."

Bill feels even more bare with Mike's gaze resting on him, but he knows he's safe with him. Even if he's insecure, he feels the love radiating off of Mike and the warmth seeping into his smile.

"It's nothing really. You're just so cute. And beautiful. You've been my fantasy ever since we were kids, so I never really thought I'd get this far.” Mike breathes out with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"But haven't you dated some people?"

"Oh yeah. Some girls, some guys. Mostly guys once I figured out that girls weren't my thing. And it wasn't really dating, it was more projecting. I just wanted to distract myself and try to find you in other people. They knew. We both knew. So it was never really a commitment on either side."

He pauses briefly as he looks away. Then, he brings Bill's knuckles to his lips and presses soft kisses to them.

"I could never find you anywhere else. You're one of a kind, Bill."

"Aww, Mikey…" Bill coos at him. 

Bill kisses Mike on the nose. They both laugh. But then, Mike gives him a daring look. 

"Wanna keep going, bunny?"

Bill bites his lip. His heart is racing again. 

"Bunny?" Bill stammers out.

"I dunno. I like nicknames. Is it too much?" Mike knits his brows together.

"Mikey, you can call me whatever you want. I'll always be yours."

Mike hides his face in his hands.

Bill smiles with silk and satin as he takes Mike’s cock and directs it towards his hole. 

"Ah!? Wait, no, doll—"

"I-It's fine. There are plenty of perks to being bored and horny at night—"

"Bill, oh god, you…" He trails off. It's as if someone has sucked all the air out of the room.

"I fingered myself last night, so it should be fine. But if not, I can do it. I might not have ever had sex, but...I'm sure you know what it's like being gay and repressing it. Never turns out the way you want it to."

"God, you're so right. I...I can't count the number of pornstars that look like you that I've jacked off to. I always tried to stay away from them, but I'd come back every time. I know you're hotter than all of them combined." Mike confesses all in one breath.

"Who knew you were such a freak?" Bill murmurs in a mischievous tone.

"Only for you." Mike thrusts his hips up, and Bill’s hole sucks in the tip of his dick. They both groan. 

"No fair, I wanted to do that." Bill says with a playful frown. 

Mike plants a kiss on his lips.

"Do the rest?" Mike provides with a sultry smirk. 

Bill nods at Mike with a wink. He slowly lowers himself onto Mike's cock with a blissful look twinkling in his eyes. Since Mike sees how he's shaking, he places a firm grip on Bill’s hips. There's a noise that sounds like a shoop, and then Bill feels it fully inside of him. They're both speechless. 

Finally, after a minute, Bill speaks up.

"I-I've tried a dildo once or twice, but you're huge! It feels like I could touch my stomach and feel the bulge of your c—ah!"

Bill feels Mike's dick grow inside of him.

"J-Jeez, you're more horny than me."

Mike blushes as he looks off to the side in embarrassment. 

"I'm not horny, you're just sexy." He mumbles to himself.

"Goddamn, you have no idea how hard it was to not tell you to pin me down, kiss my neck, and hold my hips like this. It feels so good."

"I'm glad it's not just me. I feel like we're two puzzle pieces perfectly slotted together."

Bill lightheartedly hits him on the shoulder. 

"You're such a sap."

"If you're okay to hit me, can I move?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm good. I'm so good, I'll move."

"Are you sure, bun?"

Bill bounces lightly on Mike's cock to test the waters. It brushes up against his prostate almost immediately. He's beginning to sweat profusely, and when he looks up to see Mike trying his best not to ravish him, he can hardly take it.

"M-Mikey…ungh...!"

"Are you okay, angel? Was that good?"

Bill nods, but it's more like his head lolls as he feels his body turning to jelly. He adjusts to a slow rhythm he has made, but as Mike begins to fuck up into him as well, it gets to be too much. He collapses onto Mike in a heap. 

"B-Bill!? Are you okay?"

"Mmm…"

He finds it hard to articulate his predicament in words. It feels like a wave is washing over him. He's both overwhelmed and underwhelmed by the pleasure that is crashing into him. He needs more, but Mike has stopped his thrusts by this point. Bill feels himself quiver at the loss. He attempts to catch his breath. 

"M-Mikey, you hafta keep going...it feels too good…" Bill slurs as he looks up at Mike through his lashes.

"S-Sorry, Bill. I didn't wanna keep going unless you could tell me it was okay."

"It wasn't just okay. I nearly felt my soul leave my damn body. I'm sorry if I worried you. But...I-I need your cock! Please?" Bill looks at him with pleading eyes. 

Mike quickly resumes his previous pace. Bill falls back into his arms. 

"Mikey, hold me, hold me, oh god, fuck! H-Hold my waist, hands, body, everything. I'm yours, mmm. Sh-Shit, I wanna be held by you and only you..." Bill babbles as he nuzzles into Mike’s neck.

Mike laces his fingers through Bill's with a firm yet loving grip. 

"Always, baby. I've got you."

He picks up the pace and Bill cries out. As Bill thrusts his hips down to meet with Mike's, Mike's hips meet up with Bill's. They’re in perfect sync, and as Bill is coming apart at the seams, Mike is whispering sweet nothings into his ear. The rain taps the window as their tangled bodies become one. 

"Bill, oh Bill, you're so beautiful like this. My sweet baby angel. You're everything I could ever want and more. Your voice is so sexy. Let me hear more. Let me hear every last bit of you." Mike rambles as he nibbles on the shell of Bill's ear.

Bill wants to reply, but then Mike hits his prostate at a new angle, and everything he could have thought of saying flies out of his head. He sobs as he does nothing but get pounded into by Mike. There is an unstoppable warmth spreading all throughout his body. 

"B-Bill, can I kiss you?"

Bill doesn't reply, but he does crush his lips onto Mike's with a fervor Mike has never seen out of Bill before. Their hot breaths are mingling, intertwining, melding all into one as they come apart at the same time. They moan their names into each others lips as they cum. Bill squirts onto Mike’s chest with a wail, and as Bill’s walls clutch around Mike's cock, Mike groans as he feels his hot cum gush into Bill. 

They're panting softly as Bill finally looks back up at Mike with a soft smirk. 

"I love you Mike." He kisses Mike on the cheek. 

"I love you too Bill. Wanna take a bath?"

"Yeah. I gotta get this out," he says as he eases himself off of Mike's dick. "Ooh, goddamn." Cum flows out of his hole onto the sheets. 

Mike bites his lip as his dick twitches back to life.

"M-Man, Mikey. I thought I was gonna be the horny one. You'd probably dick me down again if I wasn't so brain dead right now." He jokes. 

Mike blushes and scoops Bill up. As Mike holds Bill bridal style, he carefully takes him to his bathroom. Mike lets him get down when they get in. Then, he goes to grab a robe from his closet. He also tugs on a pair of underwear to appear half decent.

"Here," he says as he hands over the robe. "I'm gonna heat up the water, okay? Do you mind lavender soap?"

"No, that honestly sounds really nice."

A comfortable silence falls over them as the sound of running water fills the room. Mike pours in some soap and swishes it around. Then, he turns to Bill. 

"So, um...we're dating now, right?"

Bill gapes at him.

"Uh. Duh?" Bill states as if Mike is an idiot.

"I-I just wanted to make sure I wasn't overstepping any boundaries." Mike explains.

"Well, I appreciate that, but I think we're past being just friends, don't you?" 

Mike snorts at that. 

"Yeah, you're right." He looks up and down at Bill and remembers something. "It might be good for us to wipe down before we get in so we don't bathe in our sweat and cum." Mike suggests.

"Ooh, yeah. I think I got most of your cum out, but I am still kinda sweaty."

"Don't worry babe. I'll wipe you down." Mike says with a gleam in his eyes.

Bill laughs at that. 

"How can you be so serious while saying that?" He wheezes. 

Mike rolls his eyes and begins to clean him up with a damp washcloth. He then washes himself up with a different one. 

"Ahh, I feel slightly less disgusting." Bill remarks. 

Mike looks over at the tub.

"Ah, I think we can get in. I'll get some candles and turn off the lights. If you want, you can go first." Mike adds. 

Bill smiles at Mike and kisses him briefly. He gets in and lets out a long sigh.

"It's been awhile since I've had a nice bath…"

Mike hums in agreement as he lights two candles and turns off the lights. He sets one on each side of the bath and gets in with Bill. They both sigh contently as Bill shimmies into Mike's lap. Mike runs his fingers through Bill's hair and softly detangles a few knots. 

"You really know how to treat a man, huh…" Bill says as he relaxes into the water and Mike’s touch.

"I just love you, you know?" Mike professes.

Bill is silent for a beat before he says,

"Yeah. I do."

**Author's Note:**

> *blows a kiss to the bottom mike nation despite making bill the sub* i’m sure y’all are very starved and i’m sorry, maybe if this fic takes off i’ll make another soft fic with my boys but with bottom mike hehe
> 
> also i would like to coin a new term in the hanbrough nation when bill and mike go from friends to lovers:
> 
> hanbros to lovers.
> 
> thank you for your time


End file.
